1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-cleaning hair brush that removes hair from the bristles of a hair brush in a thorough and convenient manner.
2. Description of Related Art
Hair brushes are notoriously difficult to clean. The more bristles a brush has, perhaps the more effective the brush is as a tool, but also, the more difficult it is to clean. The use of brushes with self-cleaning capabilities of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, brushes with self-cleaning capabilities of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning matter from the bristles of brushes through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,831 to Loiselle discloses a retractable bristle brush for removing hair from hair brushes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,563 to Hartmann discloses a removable cleaning plate for removing hair from hair brushes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,282 to Calvert discloses a power operated rotary brush for removing hair from hair brushes. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a self-cleaning hair brush that allows automatically removing hair from the bristles of a hair brush in a thorough and convenient manner.
In this respect, the self-cleaning hair brush according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically removing hair from the bristles of a hair brush in a thorough and convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved self-cleaning hair brush, which can be used for automatically removing hair from the bristles of a hair brush in a thorough and convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.